


Colliding worlds

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Beorn had accepted that he would die alone. That he was the last skin changer but what if he was wrong. What is two wizards knew of another that had been sent away when the orcs came.





	1. Chapter 1

"I do not want any of your false hope Gandalf." the large man said as he brought the ax down on the next log. Sighing the grey wizzard looked to his friends radagast for help on the matter. "it is not false hope my friend, if you would only trust us..." radagast started looking up into beorn's eyes. Seeing him deep in thought he decided to press his luck. "...you are not the only one left beorn..." sitting down the large ax he leaned against it and looked towards the two men.  "I searched and searched these lands for others and found none. Why do you think either of you would find another when I could not?" he asked. Hearing the slight growl in his voice Gandalf straightened "because she is not in these lands..."

 That night beorn listened as Gandalf and Radagast told him about the lost skin changer. "Her name is y/n, I do believe the two of you met before when you were cubs." Radagast started. Thinking beorn knew that name. He remembered playing with her when their clans would meet up for the yearly gatherings. She was five or so years younger than himself but he remembered fancying her. "no, that cannot be her, she was killed along with all the other cubs too young to work or fight." he said looking down at the memory of his younger siblings being killed by the orc filth. "She survived my friend. I know this for certain for I am the one who sent her away. She was nothing but a small child. Her mother found me in the forest as she was running from a orc pack. She begged me to help save her daughter. Once she handed the crying child over she led the orcs in the opposite direction... I knew she wouldn't be safe if she stayed here so I did a spell sending her to another land."

The three men went over the plan for the rest of the night. Radagast would tend to the animals while beorn went to retrieve y/n. He was nervous, Gandalf had told him that she would most likely not remember anything. The gray wizzard had told Beorn he would make a brew for y/n to drink that would restore her memory. The bear man had thought at the very least he could mate her and help their race continue on. Packing a small bag of items beorn said goodbye to his animals, promising them that he would be back soon... Hopefully with a mate. 

It felt as though he was falling when Gandalf sent him away. Suddenly he stopped, landing hard on his back with a groan. Standing he looked around to see he was in a forest and it was night time. It was chilly out but not yet winter. Picking a direction he started walking. He had been walking for what seemed like hours when he came to a opening. He furrowed his brows at the ground that seemed to be covered in a black rock. It went on in both directions with the forest on either side. Hearing a noise Beorn looked to see two bright candle lights comming towards him. Stepping out when they got close he heard a loud screech before being slammed into. 

Y/n was driving down the road towards home listening to her music. She was singing along to the old ac/dc sing when she heard fang give a whine. Glancing over at him she cocked her head to the side "what is it boy?" she asked. Looking back towards the road she gasped and slammed her foot on the breaks. Hearing a thud she quickly put her truck in park and jumped out of the cab. "oh my God, oh my God! Are you okay? Please don't be dead." she begged add she ran over to the man laying in the side of the road. Feeling his pulse she let out a sigh of relief when she felt it fluttering. He was alive, but unconscious. Knowing she couldn't leave him here she called fang over. "help me get him into the back of the truck." going to lift him she huffed "good lord your heavy." with the help of her dog they managed to lay him in the bed. Jumping into the drivers seat she quickly made her way home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beorn woke up to a splitting headache and a sore body. Looking around he saw he was in a room, on a bed. The walls were made of wood and there was a dresser on one wall, two doors on the other and one for that was open on the wall opposite of the bed. Sitting up slowly he heard noises coming from outside. He winced as he stood, looking down he saw bandages around his chest and felt another on his forehead.

Sniffing the air he recognized the scent of another. It was female. Making his way into the next room he had to duck his head a little too fit through the doorway. Beorn stopped in the hallway as he saw someone walk by. Looking the person over he quickly found it to be a woman. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants as well. Her long h/c hair went to her hips in big curls. He watched as she moved things around the room that seemed to be a kitchen. Then he heard a growl. Looking over he saw a large white dog with red eyes that resembled a wolf growling at him. The commotion got her attention and the two met each others eyes. 

 Beorn was speechless when he stared into the bright blue eyes he remembered from his childhood. She says nothing at first only looked to her dog "fang heal." she said in a motherly tone making the dog instantly go lay back down by the fire. "you shouldn't be up walking around yet. I do not know how serious your injuries are" she told him. "I'm fine. What happened exactly?" he showed a little confused, all remembered was the two lights. "I... I hit you with my truck...on accident....it's your fault you were the one standing in the road in the middle of the night." she says defensively. "I apologize." he said bowing his head. 

The two stayed quiet for a moment, "what's your name? I'm y/n."she asked making him smile. "I know who you are. My name is beorn." y/n stood there for a time until she looked up at him with confusion, "and how do you know me?" she asked him, stiffening up some. "it's a long story." he told her with a sigh. Thinking beorn saw her give a nod "alright, well how about you tell me over supper. You can go wash up if you'd like." looking over his dirty state he smiled  "that would be nice." 

He followed her into a room with a sink and this other thing that looked like a seat. She grabbed him a towel and a rag and turned to point towards a large stall looking thing with since on the walls and floor. "here's the shower. There's some soap in there and some shampoo. Here's your bag. Supper will be ready soon." was all she said before closing the door behind her. Alone in the room beorn turned to the "shower." looking the thing over he saw a lever on the wall. Turning it he was surprised to see water begin to fall from the ceiling. Raising his brows he took off his clothes before stepping under the hot water. 

Once he was clean and dressed in the spare clothes he packed between went to join y/n in the next room. Looking around he saw the table to be set with a large dish in the center. Hearing the door open he looked over to see y/n carrying a arm full of wood. Moving to her side he quickly took the logs into his own arms before she could say anything. Sitting them down by the fire place he saw her looking at him. "what's that from?" she asked looking at the shackle around his wrist. "you're not a escaped convict are you?" "no, it's from a time long ago...part of the story of how I know you." he told her truthfully. Giving a nod she gestured for him to sit down at the table. "what would you like to drink? I have tea, milk, beer...water...." "tea would be fine, thank you." 

Once she fixed their drinks she sat in front of him at the table. Picking up his plate she served him off the food. Beorn looked at the food questionably before lifting stone into his fork and taking a bite. "what is this?" he asked. Meeting his eyes she felt nervous, was something wrong with it,  "it's lasagna..." nodding he took another bite "it's good." he said making her smile "thank you."

After a little while of eating she placed her fork down and looked to him. "so what is this long story?" beorn stopped eating, taking a deep breath "what do you know about your parents?" he asked and saw the sadness in her eyes "nothing, they didn't want me. I was found wondering around and taken to the orphanage when I was young. I don't remember anything before that." beorn shook his head, "no they did want you. They loved you very much." huffing in annoyance she took a sip of her tea,  "and how would you know that." beorn's face grew serious, "because I knew them. I know more about you than you know about yourself... Your name is y/n, you were born at the end of autumn. Your fathers name was Filtiarn he was the cheiftan of the southern skin changers. Your mother was Accalia. Our parents were good friends... When we were young we would play at the yearly gatherings. One year when all the clans were together we were attacked by orcs..." "what's an orc?" she interrupted "a monstrous creature. They care nothing but for the suffering and death of others. They came at night, they killed most of the young cubs and imprisoned the rest. Your mother took you away. She found a wizard by the name of Gandalf the grey and he sent you to this world where you would be safe..." "okay stop that's enough. Your expect me to believe that I'm some... Skin shifter.. " "skin changer." beorn corrected making her roll her eyes "whatever, skin changer and that some magical wizzard sent me to another world. And you are what, here to take me back? Do you know how crazy you sound? " she was standing now and waving her hand around. 

Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms over his chest "aye, I'm here to take you home. Weather you choose to believe me or not, you are a skin changer. You are not from this world, you are from middle earth where you belong." he told her with a slight growl to his voice. He watched as she just shook her head. Grabbing her keys she went to the door. "look beorn, you have the wrong person. I have to go to work and I would like you to be gone when I come back. Sorry about running you over..." she told him as she opened the door but stopped when she heard him talking "you know your different. You can understand animals, you know what they need, how they feel. That tattoo on your shoulder... It's the mark of a skin changer, all are born with it. You know what I say is true." without saying anything she left, closing the door behind her. "well that could not have gone any worse."he said making fang give a low whine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beorn had been walking around outside y/n's cabin, waiting for her to return. He needed to make her understand. He had to, all those years he had never stopped thinking about her. He had been fifteen when the orcs attacked. Only a month before had he seen her at the last clan gathering. He remembered playing with her and even trying to out do the other boys to show her his strength. He had planed on asking her father to allow them to start courting at the next one, but unfortunately that never came. They had heard rumors in the orc prisons about her village being attacked, the cubs killed. 

 Seeing the two strange lights coming into the yard he knotted his brows when he saw another set come up behind it. He watched as y/n's got out of one and stayed walking into the house and a man went after her. He heard them arguing and decided to intervene.

Y/n got out of her truck and headed for the house. Seeing John pull up behind her she heard fang growl "it's alright go to the room" she told the dog. John caught up to her as she went to close the door. "you don't just get to decide when we are over. That's my job." he yelled pushing open the door. "get out of my house." she yelled. John gave her a hard glare before bringing his his fist across her face. 

Beorn got to the door as he heard a loud smack. Looking in the door he saw y/n laying on the floor with a bruise on her face. Feeling his blood boil beorn shoved the man to the side and went to y/n. "are you alright?" he asked but then heard a chuckle.  "you fucking whore. Already have another man.... " John mocked but stopped when beorn stood tall man glared down at him. "enough! I do believe she told you to leave." John huffed out before looking at her then back to beorn. "fine keep the bitch, she won't put out anyway." before he could react beorn had punched him in the face sending him flying back into the wall. Getting to his feet John looked between the two. "this isn't over." he said before leaving. 

Once he was gone beorn lifted y/n into his arms and carried her to her bed. Her dog fang was quick to lay beside her and give a whine. He grabbed her chin to look at her face. Her lip was busted and a bruise was quickly forming on her cheek. She was unconscious but beorn could hear her light breaths, "she's just sleeping" he said calming down the dog. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a rag and wet it before going back to her room. He cleaned her face before pulling off her shoes and covering her up. Looking towards his bag on the floor he bit his bottom lip. Digging in the bag he found the concoction Gandalf had given him. Taking the cork out he bringing the small vile to her lips. Lifting her head he forced her to drink the potion, praying it would work. 

Y/n whimpered out. She was dreaming or remembering. She remembered the orcs coming in the middle of the night. The screams of her people as they were killed or thrown into metal cages. Houses and fields lite up the sky as they were set on fire. Her father was yelling for her to run. To afraid to move he scooped her up into his arms and handed her to her mother. Kissing them both he looked to see orcs coming towards them, "go! Go now!" he roared. Y/n cried and screamed as her mother took off running towards the forest. "Papa!" she screamed as she saw her father transform and the orcs attack him.

Her mother ran and ran. Seeing a glowing light up ahead she went towards it. "please save her. Please Gandalf?!" the woman cried before handing y/n to the wizard. Hearing the howls of the wargs getting closer she kissed y/n's forehead and ran back towards the orcs. "NOOOOO! Mama come back!" y/n cried. Gandalf sat the child down on the ground and quickly traced a circle around her. Y/n cried as he mumbled a spell making the circle glow blue "be safe child." he said before slamming his staff down on the ground. Y/n screamed as she fell, landing hard on the ground she looked around to see a large house. A woman was quickly running towards her. She looked around confused before crouching down to her level "Where did you come from my dear?" "I don't know.. "

It was in the middle of the day when beorn heard screaming coming from the room. He had been reading one of the many books she had while she rested. Running into the room he saw y/n clenching at the sheets. She was curled up into a ball and crying. Going to her side he saw she was still sleeping, she was having a nightmare. "y/n wake up. It's okay.." suddenly her eyes shot open and he caught her just as she went to fall off the bed. Her face was pale white and he saw as her hands shook.

She stared at him for some time and he saw as her eyes began to water, "b.. Beorn? I... I remember. The orcs they..  My mama and Papa..." seeing her start to panic he pulled her into his arms. Her breathing was erratic and she trembled as he rubbed the back of her head and neck. "shhh it's alright y/n. Calm down little one." he purred to her trying to calm her racing mind. "little one...  That's what you used to call me." she whispered out, nuzzling into his chest. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, could feel her holding onto his tunic for dear life. He leaned back to lay with her in his arms in the bed. "aye. Sleep little one. I will be here when you awaken." he told her gently and felt as she loosened her hold on him some but never let go completely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my question for you readers, what should y/n's animal form be? A bear or a wolf?


	4. Chapter 4

Beorn had been holding y/n in his arms most of the day. Everytime she would whimper with an oncoming nightmare beorn would purr to her and stroke her back, calming her. It was nearing dark when beorn felt her starting to move. Looking down he saw her e/c eyes flutter open. "beorn? Mmm what time is it?" she asked leaning up to look at the clock on her dresser. Beorn was startled when she quickly jumped up. "oh jeez I'm late for work." she yelped quickly pulling her hair up into a messy bun and grabbing her wallet and keys. "y/n you do not need to be going to work. Your mind needs time to rest..." "I don't have time to rest. If I don't go to work I'll be fired." she told him puting on her shoes. Grabbing her arms he looked at her with a stern face. "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone... " meeting his eyes she growled,  "then come with me if you want but hurry up." she said pulling him to his feet and running into the kitchen. Grabbing something out of a large metal thing she placed it on the floor,  "fang dinner." she called out making the dog come running. 

Following her outside he saw as she got into this strange looking thing, it reminded him of a carige of sorts. He tensed up when it gave a loud roar when she turned it on. Seeing him not moving she opened the passenger side door "come on get in." she told him. With a sigh he slid into the truck. Closing the door he felt her lean across him to grab a strap. Pulling it over his chest she snapped it into a latch before doing the same thing to herself. He watched carefully as she lifted a lever and moved her feet. Soon they were moving.

Driving down the road beorn looked out the glass. They were in the mountains and he tensed everytime she went around a curve that was close to the edge. "relax I'm not going to drive off." she told him with a giggle. "doesn't look like it. What do you call this thing? Makes traveling quick." y/n nodded at this "yep,  it's a truck. It's how people get around here instead of horses."

When they stopped beorn looked to see them outside of a building. There were more of these "trucks" and small things outside as well. "is this where you work?" he asked as he saw people going inside. "unfortunately. I'm a bartender slash waitress slash assistant manager." she said. Unhooking his belt she got out of the truck making him follow. 

Walking into the building he saw many men and a few women sitting around at tables. "beorn... Come sit at the bar." she told him leading him towards a long wooden bar top. He sat at the end away from the few men sitting there also. He watched as y/n walked around to the other side of it and started talking with another woman. She handed y/n a pad of paper before walking up to one of the tables of people. 

Through the night beorn watched as y/n worked. She had served him some mead and ordered him "the burger special" he quite liked the food, especially the fried potatoes that came with it. Customers came and went, there were a few that had been there all night. Beorn had jumped up when one of the men had slapped y/n's ass when she was walking by. He went to give the man a piece of his mind when y/n quickly pushed him back towards his seat. At the end of the night he helped y/n and the other two girls that worked there clean up before leaving. 

They were walking out to her truck when he saw someone grab y/n's wrist. Turning he gave a growl at seeing the man from past night. "John let go!" y/n hissed trying to pull her arm free. "we need to talk." he said pulling her into his arms, while keeping his eyes on beorn. "no. I have nothing to say to you now leave me alone." she snarled kneeing him in the groin. 

Pulling her arm free when he fell to his knees she quickly went to beorn and continued to the truck. "you bitch! You don't get to be with anyone but me." he yelled and then she heard a gun shot. Beorn roared out in pain at the burning pain in his shoulder, falling to kneel. Y/n screamed and looked at beorn. Placing her hand over the wound on his right shoulder. "beorn... " she started but was interrupted by John grabbing her by her hair and pulling her away from him. 

Feeling dazed and confused beorn snapped out of it when he heard y/n whimper out. Looking behind him he saw the male holding her by her hair. Feeling his anger rise at him hurting the woman he loved beorn gave a roar as he shifted into a large black bear. 

Y/n saw as beorn shifted into his bear form. He was huge, taller than her or John. Turning her head she noticed John's face was in fear. He quickly let go of y/n's hair and went to run but not before beorn slammed into him. Y/n could only watch in horror as beorn ripped the man to shreds. Dropping his body to the ground the bear turned to walk over to her. Y/n stood completely still as he came up to her and sniffed her. She gave a small smile when his fur tickled her neck. "your allot bigger than I remember." she giggled raising her hand to rub at his ear. Beorn purred at her hand in him, leaning forward he gave a light lick to her cheek. "come on we need to get out of here." she told him as our started to rain. 

Arriving home y/n got out of the truck and ran to beorn's side to help him out. He had lost allot of blood and was weak. Holding onto his large frame as best she could he slowly made his way into her house. She sat him down on the couch giving him a blanket to cover up with. She had given him her coat to wrap around himself when he shifted back. 

Running around she grabbed the supplies she would need to tend to his wound. Taking off her shoes she poured him a large glass of whiskey to help ease the pain. Sitting on her knees beside him she looked over the bleeding wound. "I have to get the bullet out, it's going to hurt." she told him with sympathy on her face. Beorn nodded and downed his drink. He growled and clenched up when he felt her dig out the object. "I know I'm sorry." she told him. "I got it." she said dropping a small metal thing into a bowl. Pouring alcohol over the hole he yelped out. "sorry." she whimpered "it is alright." he told her. 

Soon she had cleaned and stitched the area. "do you want to take a shower before I bandage it?" she asked looking to him. Beorn nodded, he didn't want to be covered in the bastards blood, that was all he could smell. 

After his bath she quickly bandaged the wound and told him she was going to take a shower as well.  Leaving him alone in the room he looked to see her dog looking at him. "what?" he asked making the dog give a happy bark. Beorn huffed out at the dogs assumption that he and y/n were mates. He hoped that soon it would be true.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning beorn woke up to find y/n gone.  Going outside he saw her and fangs footprints leading into the forest beside her house. Following them it wasn't long before he found them. She was walking along a small path, throwing a ball for hand to fetch. Hearing him behind her she looked to him and smiled. "good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked him as he caught up to walk beside her. "good morning. I'm fairing. What was the thing that harmed me?" he asked her. He had never got the chance to ask her late night, by the time she had gotten out of the shower he was asleep. "that would be a gun. A powerful and sometimes deadly weapon. It's bullets are kind of like an arrow. They shoot from it at a extremely fast speed. Personally I find them to be cowardly. If you are going to harm a person have the guts to face them, not shoot them in the back like John did you. I'm sorry about that by the way. You had nothing to do with this and should not have gotten hurt because of me."

Looking down beorn saw the guilt on her face. "you have no reason to be sorry. That man had no business putting his hands on you." he said with a growl. He remembered when they were younger how protective of her he was. Especially when it came to other males being around her, it was something he felt now as well. "who exactly was he to you?" beorn asked. "just a guy that one of the girls at work set me up with. Why?" beorn tightened his fists behind him "so the two of you were courting. For how long?" y/n raised her brows at the jealousy in his voice. "two weeks or so. And we weren't courting, just seeing each other." she told him making him look at her "what's the difference?" "I wasn't going to marry him." she said missing the smirk that came onto beorn's face. 

The two continued on their walk talking about their lives, he told her about the prisons of dol guldur and that he had searched for others but found none. Reaching the house she glanced at the shackle around his wrist  "beorn can I ask you something?" she said in a nervous voice. "of course you can always talk freely with me." "well why do you still wear the shackle?why not remove it?" she asked. Sighing he looked at the metal bracelet on his wrist. It had been there for years now. "I wear it to remind me of our people. I thought I was the last skin changer for so long. I didn't want to forget how lucky I am to have escaped." she nodded, how terrible it must have been to be held captive by the orcs. 

 Wanting to get off of the depressing conversation y/n turned to the large male. "so what would you like for supper? All I have is ramen noodles so I'm going to have to go to the grocery store." "what is ramen noodles?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "not very good but extremely cheap food. Come on we'll figure something out when we get there. Here give me your arm." she said grabbing a black bandana. Doing as she asked he watched as she tired the black fabric around his wrist covering the shackle. Seeing his confusion she sighed, "people from this world will think you broke out of jail if they see that." nodding his head he smiled before finding her out to her truck. 

Over the next few days the two had gotten to know each other again. A cop had shown up to tell y/n about John, she pulled off acting shocked when they told her he was malled by a wild animal. Getting out of the shower beorn saw y/n sitting on the front deck. Walking out she didn't seem to notice him as her eyes started looking at the night sky. Sitting beside her she looked to him seeing him smiling at her. The two day in a peaceful silence until beorn spoke, "y/n? I have to meet Gandalf at the place I arrived at tomorrow night, to go home. I... I want you to come with me. You don't belong here, your place is in middle earth... With me." she didn't say anything at first making the man think he had spoken out of turn. "I can't remember what it was like there. I've lived here for so long. I've been on my own most of my life... What if you get tired of me? I will have nothing there." he was taken back by her words. She believed he works bore of her, that he would not want her. Taking her chin in his hand he turned her to look at him. "I've wanted no other for a mate but you since we were cubs. I knew then I had to have you, it is something that has not changed. If you would have me I will never let you go, only death will keep me from leaving you."

Y/n felt her heart flutter at his words, she had thought she would never have one to care for her that much. "aye." was all she could say but it was enough for him to smile greatly and pull her into his arms. 

By the next night y/n had packed a small bag of things she wished to bring. Clothes, books and other small items filled her bag. Getting in her truck she called for fang to get in the back with beorn riding in the cab with her. Driving out to where she had first team into beorn she parked her truck on the side of the road,leaving the keys in the front seat with a note of what to do with all her things. There was a girl at work that had always been nice to y/n. She had a little girl with no one to help raise her, the man she was with leaving her when she got pregnant, y/n would give her everything she had going to help her hand a better life. 

Taking his hands between led her out to where he first appeared in this world. Seeing a blue fog up ahead he looked down at y/n to see her nervous. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up into his arms carrying her into the fog with fang right behind him. Next thing they knew they were in a open field. Looking around beorn quickly reconized it as his land. He was home, they were home.


	6. Chapter 6

Beorn watched as y/n looked around at the place she had not been in so many years. It was night here in middle earth as well so she could only see but so much. Moving over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking up at him she smiled, taking her hand he pulled her towards his home. She giggled as fang hopped around the open land finally having room to run.

When they neared the house beorn saw as four dogs came running towards him. Fang was quick to stand guard in front of his mistress, not knowing if the stuff were a threat to her. Beorn kneeled down as they ran up to him licking and rubbing at him. Seeing the new visitors they slowly made their way over to them. Fang sniffed at the dogs before giving a playful growl. Beorn introduced her to the canines which were more than happy to have a new friend. 

As the dogs played outside together beorn led her to the house. He showed her each and every room, ending with the bedroom. He knew it was well past midnight and looking down he saw as she hid a yawn. Taking her bag from her he sat it on the dresser. He grabbed one of the spare blankets he had and a pillow, "you can sleep in the bed." he told her making her knot her brows. "where are you going to sleep?" she asked noticing him grab spare bedding. "I will take the couch... " "no. I'm not taking your bed from you. I will sleep on the couch." she argued attempting to take the blanket from him. "it is fine y/n. I will not be going to sleep for a while anyways. I have some things to attend to..." "well let me help you." she started not wanting him to think she was just going to bum off of him. "no y/n, I will show you around more in the morning. Sleep." he told her plancing a small kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room. 

Waking the next morning y/n found herself being looked at by five dogs, one was her own. Smiling she sat up in the massive bed, stretching she stood up and went to get dressed. Looking through her bag she choose a pair of jeans and her Led Zeppelin t shirt. Walking out of the room she got a better look of the house than she had last night. It was huge, thinking she guessed it had to be at between was a large man. She herself only came up to his chest. Going out the door her eyes locked onto beorn. He was out chopping wood...shirtless. The female couldn't help from staring at his muscular body, watching as his skin tightened with every swing. 

Hearing a bark he looked over to see just as y/n's eyes snapped away from him. He held in his smirk as she pretended to be looking around. "good morning little one." he called out making her smile and walk over to him. "Good morning to you too. So what do you need help with, what can I do?" 

At the end of the day the two were eating a stew that y/n had made when they heard howls coming from outside. Standing beorn looked out the window and growled. Feeling y/n's hand on his arm he looked down at her, "stay in the house. Do not go outside no matter what. I'll be back soon." he saw her go to say something but have her a hard glare "please just do as I say." he told her walking out the door he flipped the latch locking it. Stripping out of his pants he shifted to his bear form and ran towards the orcs. He would not let them hurt the only person he had left. 

Y/n waited impatiently for beorn to return. Hearing a loud roar she climbed up to look out the window. Her eyes went wide add she saw beorn charging after a group of people that were running towards the house. Hearing them bang against the door she quickly grabbed the knife she had used earlier to cook dinner. Hiding behind the large pillar she saw as they barged into the room. Beorn gave a fierce roar as they pushed the door closed, locking him out of his own home. 

Y/n watched from her hiding place as the small men looked around the home. Turning around one spotted her. He was a a older male with a bald head and a long brown beard. He wore some sort of armor and fur. Seeing the knife she held he quickly raised his ax and advanced towards her. Y/n let out a low growl at the man, standing her ground. This had caught the others attention and soon there was a older man moving between them. "Dwalin no. Do not touch her." he warned making the dwarf stop. "she is a threat to the company and must die." "if you harm her beorn will show no mercy. He will kill us all if any of you so much as touch her." 

Turning to look at her the man smiled. He was a older man with a long grey beard and hair. His robes were also grey along with his tall pointy hat. "hello my dear. I am Gandalf. Gandalf the grey. I have not seen you since you were a child in the woods." he told her gently. "Gandalf you are the one that sent beorn to come get me. Your a wizard, correct?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "yes my dear, that I am..." y/n saw as another stepped forward. He to was short like the others, with long brown hair and a well trimmed beard. "who are you? Do you live here? Is that thing your husband?" he asked in a gruff voice. Y/n felt her temper flare as the man demanded anwsers from her. Stepping up to him she growled, "who do you think you are? You barge into his house, without welcome I might add, demanding to know who I am. Why should I answer anything you ask me?"

Letting out a sigh he bowed his head before looking back at her. "you are right. I had no place to question you. Please forgive me. My name is thorin oakensheild. I am sorry to have intruded into your husband's home. Please accept my apology." hearing his words she backed up and crossed her arms over her chest. "beorn is not my husband. It is not up to me to decide if you can stay. That will be up to him to decide when he returns." she said. "if he is not your husband then who is... " he went to l ask but not before Gandalf could intervene "she is to be his mate. Now all of you get some rest. Your are safe for now.... I hope. " y/n watched as the little men went to lay in the hay. Seeing Gandalf nod at her she went to go lay in beorn's bed. Hoping that he would return soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beorn made the change back to his man form before making his way into the house. He looked over the sleeping dwarves in the hay, giving a growl before going to y/n. Entering the bed room he saw all dogs laying guard around the room. He smiled, patting tal's head in thanks. It eased his mind to know the dogs had been here with y/n when the dwarves arrived. Quietly going over to the bed he saw the female cuddled up in the covers. She was sleeping peacefully on the far side of the bed. Beorn smiled at seeing her sleeping in his large bed. It made her look even smaller than she already did.

Not wanting to wake her he went to walk away when he heard his name being called. "beorn?" turning he saw her sleep filled eyes looking at him. Feeling her tug on his finger he moved to lay down beside her on the bed. He hummed in enjoyment at her cuddling into his side. With her head laying on his chest he wrapped his arm around her. Moving to sniff at her he relaxed when he didn't smell any scent but her and his own. If the dwarves had touched her he would have killed them. Contempt he placed a kiss on her forehead and let sleep claim him.

 The next morning beorn looked down to see he was holding y/n in his arms. She was cuddled up in his chest with her face nuzzled into his neck. The large man smiled, easing out of the bed he frowned when he remembered the dwarves in his home. Looking over at y/n he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her with the blanket wrapped around her as he carried her outside with him. He did not trust men to leave her alone with them. Taking her outside he saw that her head popped up. "beorn? What's wrong?" she asked looking around. "nothing I just want you with me." he told her as he sat her in the wagon beside where he was chopping wood.

The two talked while he chopped the wood to start a fire. It wasn't long before he looked up to the sound of the door opening. Gandalf came out of the house wishing them both a good morning. Two at a time the dwarves came forth to introduce themselves to the skin changer. Beorn held in a low growl when the young one's eyes kept drifting towards his y/n. Going to stand beside where she was sitting he placed his hand gently on her back, wordlessly showing them all that she was his. 

Allowing them to stay for breakfast he watched as they all made their way inside. Turning to y/n he looked to see her now standing in the back of the wagon making him have to look up to her. Y/n grinned at him, she was now a head or less taller than him. "and what are you smiling about?" he asked in a amused voice. "now you know how I feel having to look up at you all the time." she said making him give a bark of laughter.

Sitting his ax down he wrapped his arms around her thighs and looked into her eyes. "so what do you think of your guests?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders. Beorn gave a huff "I think that if they do not stop looking at you with such desire they will not be our guests for long." he told her. Y/n couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the emphasis he had put on them being their guests, that this was now her home as well. Moving her face closer to his she smiled, "you have no reason to worry. I'm yours and yours alone." she told him feeling her nerves at admitting her feelings to him. The nervousness didn't last long as beorn smiled from ear to ear. Pulling her tighter to him he pressed his lips to hers. 

Beorn sighed as the kiss ended. It wasn't long but he felt his heart swell all the same. Looking up he saw her face to have a gentle but nervous smile on it. Knowing that this could not continue while their guests were here he sighed. "come little one let's go feed the little pests." he told her as he threw her over his shoulder. "be nice." she giggled having not been this happy in such a long time.

Their happiness did not go unseen. The pale orc, azog watched from the shadows of the forest. "so the bear has a weakness." he said to his son bolg in black speech. The bear had escaped from him many years ago. It angered him to know he could not kill him. Giving an evil smile he looked over to bolg. "bring her to me when the bear is away." one way or another he would punish the bear for his defiance.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After the company had eaten beorn offered them what supplies he could. Letting them use his ponies until they reached the forest of mirkwood. Going inside he went to y/n,"I am going to see them to the forest. I will be back shortly... " "I'll go with you." she said making him shake his head. "no y/n it is not safe. stay here." "beorn I'm not some helpless woman, I know how to hold my own." she said feeling like a child being told what to do. "you knew how to hold your own in your old world, not this one. You will stay here and wait for me to come back." he told her in a deep voice. Without waiting for her response he walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Y/n felt her temper flare at being locked up in the house. They were not even matted yet and he was already telling her what to do. After about ten minutes she had enough. She would show him she wasn't some fragile piece of glass. Grabbing the knife from his table she went to follow him. Hearing a whine she looked to see fang behind her, "well come on then." she told him making the dog trot after her. 

She had been walking for a while now and didn't see beorn anywhere. Spinning around in a circle she soon realized that she was lost. "oh great, now he'll never let me out of the house." she growled. Looking up at the sky she saw the sun was setting, she needed to find her way home quickly. Hearing fang growl she looked down at him "what is it boy?" she asked and followed his gaze. She stiffened when she saw a large white creature lurking towards her. He gave her an evil grin at she went to turn and run the other way. Unfortunately there were now the others standing around her.

Seeing their blades she held her knife steady in her hand. The larger one have a deep laugh as she swiped at the others. Fang was quick to go to his mistresses defense. Jumping on one of the monsters he tore out his throat with his teeth. Y/n defended herself the best she could and was doing quite well until she heard a yelp. Looking over she saw as one of the monsters that she had guessed to be orcs stabbed fang with his knife. Seeing the dogs body drop to the ground she felt her heart drop "no!" going to his side she pet his head and saw as his eyes rolled back in his head. Y/n felt as a tear rolled down her cheek. "fang?" she choked out.

Hearing a laugh she turned and growled at the white orc. Tightening her grip on the knife she charged at him. Not having the upper hand she was knocked to the ground hard. The orc stood over her, placing his foot on her wrist he stepped down on it as he kneeled down to her level. Y/n cried out as her bone broke under his boot. Looking back up at him with tears in her eyes he laughed before bringing the back of his hand across her face, rendering her unconscious.

Lifting her body by her neck bolg got on his warg. Throwing her over his lap he looked towards where he knew the bear was and gave an evil smile before kicking the warg into a run. 

Arriving back at the house the next day beorn went inside to find y/n. He quickly realized that she was not there. Calling for his dogs they told him she had left with fang. He felt his anger rise knowing she had disobeyed him. Giving a growl he went in search of her. Following her scent into the forest. The large black bear sniffed at the ground searching for his female. He was worried, it had been a day since he had last seen her and her scent was not fresh. Something he did smell strongly though was the scene of blood. Looking up he became frantic when he saw fang laying on the ground up ahead. Running to him he saw the dog was dead, an orc blade through his chest. "no." he huffed out looking around for y/n. Seeing his knife on the ground he went to it and smelled blood, y/n's blood. The orcs they had attacked her. They took her. Beorn began to shake with fear and rage. Letting out a roar loud enough to shake the earth. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week now since y/n had been taken from him. Beorn had searched for her everywhere. Radagast had seen him in the forest sniffing around like he was possessed. Talking the wizard what had happened he told Beorn that he would inform Gandalf and that they would help him look. While Gandalf and radagast took to looking for her on there way to dol guldur beorn looked in the ways of the misty mountains. 

The bear was depressed by the loss of his future mate. He never even got to tell her he loved her. He swore that when he found her he would never let her out of his sight again. He would marry her by the ways of man and beast. Talking her as his bride and mate. Spending everyday showing her how much he loved her. 

Stopping to rest he looked at the sky. He had stopped believing in the gods when his people were inslaved by the orcs. Thinking that if there were god's then why would they let such terrible things happen to them. But now beorn begged them for her safety. That she would be found. 

 

Y/n screamed out as the whip cut into her skin again and again. She hung by the ropes tied to her wrists in the middle of a stone room. The orc known as azog the defiler had beaten her senseless. Her back ripped to shreds, the skin mingling in with the torn tunic they had forced her to wear. Her clothes had been pulled off of her by the orc filth. Bearing her nude before him. She cried and screamed as he forced himself upon her. Taking her painfully and carelessly before dropping her limp body to the ground when he had finished with her. 

That is where she now layed, on the cold stone floor. It was covered in dirt and blood along with her body. She trembled and cried silently as she layed thinking of beorn. He was the only thing that brought her happiness. She imagined that she was not in this evil fortress. She imagined that she was laying beside him in bed, cuddled into his warm body. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by the metal door being opened. She whimpered out as azog lifted her by her hair. Dragging her out of the cell she caught glance of Gandalf locked away in a metal cage. He looked at her in shock before azog had pulled her away from his view. A rope was tied to her wrists and she was forced to walk behind azog's white warg. Not knowing where they were going. 

Beorn looked up at the sound of a loud screech. He shifted back to his man form as dozens of large eagles landed in the field around him. Seeing radagast jump down from one he ran over to him. "beorn, Gandalf has found her. She is being held captive by azog the defiler. He and a legion of orcs are battling the elves and dwarves at the lonely mountain." feeling his blood boil beorn grew stern, "take me to them." he growled.

Y/n was fighting the pain when all she had. She was so tired. Her body in agony. Azog had threw her into a room where they had stopped. She listened to the war going on outside, the screaming of people fighting for their lives as she slipped in and out of consciousness. 

Feeling someone shake her shoulder she slowly lifted her head to see a familiar face. It was one of the dwarves that had came to beorn's house, Fili she believed. "miss y/n? Oh Mahal..." he said looking over her body. Cutting her wrists free he helped her to stand. Half carrying her out into the hallway he looked behind him when he heard the orcs coming. "you must go. Get out of this place." he told her as he went towards the filth. 

Y/n stumbled away down the long hall. She pushed her body to keep going. To get away from the likes of azog and his tourtures. Reaching the end of the cave she heard a loud roar, "beorn?" she whimpers. Looking towards where he was she felt her heart break. He would never want her now. Not when she had been tainted by azog. No, he deserved someone better. Her lip trembled as she looked down at the ground and made her way away from the man she loved.

The battle was over, they had win but at the cost of so much death. Beorn had pushed his way to where he knew azog had been. It angered him to know he could not kill azog, but he had killed his son bolg. Ripping him to pieces with his teeth. Seeing all three sons of durin dead he gave a sigh. They had died protecting their home. He stopped when he smelt y/n's scent on the blonde one. He had found her, it made beorn feel guilty that the boy had died after saving his female. But where was she now? 

He looked around and saw her not to be there. He could smell her scent strongly in the air. Going into a room he saw blood on the floor along with a rope tied to a post that had been cut. He became worried by how much of her blood was on the ground, they had hurt her. Following her trail down to the forest he roared out, calling for her. Seeing a cave up ahead he ran into it. 

It was dark inside of the cave and very cold but he saw the small figure laying on the ground in the corner. Rushing over to her he saw her back was covered in lash marks. Giving a whine he nudged her cheek with his snout. Seeing her not moving he began to panic and shifted into his man form. Gently rolling her over some he looked over her bloody body. She was littered in bruises, cuts and blood. Her face had a large dark bruise on the left side asking with a busted lip. The large dirty tunic she was wearing was covered in dried blood and dirt. Scanning his eyes down her body he saw blood coated her inner thighs. Raising the tunic some he saw no wound and felt his heart sink. That is why he smelled azog on her so much. The blood running down her legs was her maiden blood, azog had raped her. 

Beorn felt his blood boil at what the orc had done to his love. Azog had taken the honor that was supposed to have been his. Tightening his jaw beorn was snapped out of his rage by the sound of a barely audible whimper. Looking at her he saw she was shaking and her lips to be a bluish tint. Instantly he cursed himself. He had been so caught up with his anger that he did not even register that she was freezing to death. Lifting her into his arms he heard her cry out in pain making beorn nuzzle his face against her cheek and give a soft purr. "shh it's alright my love, you are safe now." he cooed to her but saw as her head just rolled to his chest. Holding her tightly in his arms he ran to get her help. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Beorn sat on the ground outside of a medical tent waiting for any word on y/n. Gandalf had seen him running towards the battlefield with the young woman in his arms. He had been able to get two elven women to look over her. He tensed up when she screamed out in pain.  Feeling the need to protect his female he went to go to her when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Looking he saw it to be Gandalf and Bilbo. "she is in good hands beorn, trust the healing powers of the elves."

It was an hour later when the two women came out of the tent. Their aprons covered in y/n's blood. Beorn was quick to stand and wait for them to tell him of y/n's condition. "she is stable sir. Her body is in bad shape and she will need plenty of rest to heal. These are for you to take home with you. These are for pain and these are for sleep. I would recommend that you keep her asleep for the next few days so that she can begin to heal." she told him handing him two bundles on herbs. "thank you." beorn told the ladies before going to make his way into the tent, he was stopped by a light hand grabbing his forearm. "she does not wish to see anyone right now." the woman told him in a gentle voice. 

Beorn was left stunned as the elves walked away. Y/n didn't want to see him. Did she blame him for what had happened to her? Was she going to leave now? Seeing the skin changer's sadness Gandalf looked down to the hobbit at his side. "Bilbo would you take our dear y/n something to eat." Bilbo nodded, glancing at the large man before going into the tent with a tray of food.

Once the two were alone beorn sat back down at the entrance to the tent. He gave a deep sigh, running his hands over his face and into his hair. Taking a seat on the chair beside him Gandalf took out his pipe. Snapping his finger he lite the tobacco weed and took a deep draw. Glancing down Gandalf held the pipe out to the man "here beorn, to help calm your nerves." taking the pipe from the wizard he took a long drag, holding in the smoke before letting it out. "I don't understand. Why will she not see me?" he asked. "I believe she is ashamed beorn. You and I know how important a female skin changers virtue is. For that to be taken by anyone other than her mate... By anyone other than you. Would cause her to think you would no longer want her."

Hearing his words beorn knotted his brows. Standing he handed Gandalf back his pipe. Walking into the tent he saw Bilbo sitting by the cot on the ground. The hobbit watched the skin changer enter the tent and looked to the woman on the bed before leaving them alone. Y/n had her back to him but he saw the slight shaking of her shoulders as she cried silently. The tray of food remained untouched. Moving to sit on the floor beside her he saw most of her body to be wrapped in bandages. Taking a deep breath he reached out to pet her head. "y/n I'm so sorry." he told her in a sad voice. "please go away beorn... Please." she whispered her voice breaking as she cried. Swallowing the lump in his throat he straightened up, "no. I will not leave you." he told her as he layed down to hold her to his chest. "why, azog he... He... ?" she whispered trying to move away from him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her to him to help calm her, "because I love you and nothing is going to change that. If you would do me the honor of becoming my wife I promise to care for you and love only you for the rest of my life." 

Beorn felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he waited for her to respond. "I love you too beorn." she said making Beorn smile,  "is that a yes then?" he asked with a chuckle. "Mmm I'll think about it..." she said. Hearing the smile in her voice even if it was still very weak sounding, he gave a playful growl as he nibbled at her neck. "Ahhh aye I will marry you...on one condition." she said looking at him over her shoulder. "and what is that my love?" he asked feeling her run her hand up his forearm stopping at the shackle in his wrist. "you take this off. What happened to our people doesn't need to rest on your shoulders." hearing her words beorn gave a sigh and realized that she was right. "very well... My mate. " raising his hand he started to shift the limb. The aged metal tightening around his wrist as his arm became bigger. They heard it strain before watching it snap and fall to the ground. Holding her in his arms he finally felt free. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since the battle, beorn had made sure y/n stayed in bed and rested. Many of times he had to carry her back into the room when she would push herself too much. Finally the elven healer had said she was well enough to mate and they could be married. Gandalf and Bilbo were present the afternoon they said their vows to each other. Beorn had promised to love and protect her till the end of their days. Bilbo had blushed bright red when the two skin changers sealed their love with a kiss.

Carrying her into their home, beorn kicked the door shut behind him, he loved his animals but he did not want to be interrupted. Gently he layed her down on the bed. Holding himself up by his forearms and knees he looked down at his bride. She seemed so small laying underneath of him. He smiled at her making her cock her head to the side, "what?" "you are so beautiful." he said in a deep gravely voice. Seeing her blush he pushed his lips to hers. Distracting her he began to unlace the front of her gown. The dwarves had made her a white wedding gown as thanks for beorn helping them. 

Reaching the end of the ties he moved one of his arms under her waist, holding her he flipped them over to hold her in his lap while he sat up on the bed. Kissing down to her throat he slowly moved to pull the dress over her head. Once the dress was off beorn glanced down at his nude mate. She was blushing severely and attempting to cover her nudity from him. "you are beautiful. Don't hide from me my wife." he told her with a gentle smile.

Seeing her embarrassment he pulled his tunic off and kicked off his boots. Laying her back down he hovered above her and kissed at her soft skin. He felt as she shivered slightly and breathed heavily, looking at her face he saw slight fear "y/n we do not have to..." he started but she just shook her head. "no... I.. I want this." she told him becoming steady once again. Kissing her lips he watched her for any sign of discomfort as he licked at her bottom lip. When he saw none he rolled his tongue into her mouth. Beorn gave a small growl at her taste and held her close to him. 

Needing more the large man again kissed down her throat, stopping to nibble lightly on her skin and ear. Licking down to her chest he suckled one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Letting it pop out of his mouth he heard her give a small moan. Smirking he moved to do the same to the other side. Rubbing his hands down her sides to her hips he held her to the bed as he continued south. Laying between her legs he looked at her sex and couldn't help but growl. Glancing up he saw curious e/c eyes watching him. "what are you doing?" she asked and let out a cry of pleasure when he licked up her slit. Beorn held her down as her hips bucked, feeling her try to get away from him he growled and grabbed handfuls of her ass, keeping her sex at his mouth. 

Beorn drank down all she had to give him, enjoying the taste of her, his mate. Having her so close to euphoria  he kissed her thighs as he removed his pants and crawled back up her body. Settling himself between her legs he lined himself up with her. Meeting her eyes he saw fear and embarrassment. "do you trust me little one?" he asked and saw her nod. Pushing his lips to hers he kissed her as he sheathed himself inside of her. Stopping when he was at the hilt he felt her tensing up. "no, no, no love. You have to relax." he said seeing her eyes closed with tears rolling down her cheeks he purred "y/n, it's me. Look at me, it's me little one. Relax." he knew she was fighting herself. Her mind related sex with azog, something beorn wanted to erase. 

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see her husband looking down at her. He gave her a small smile and ran his nose up her cheek, purring to her. Feeling her lick at the corner of his mouth he pulled back slowly and gently before thrusting back in. He continued pumping his hips into hers, letting her moans rile him on. He growled when he felt her nails cut into his back. "oh beorn... Ahhh." she cried out, and no longer could he holds in the beast. 

Leaning up he grabbed her hips and flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Without a moment's waste he was back inside of her. Placing only a small amount of his weight on her he made the point clear that she was his, he was in control. Grabbing her wrists he held them down beside her head as he slammed into her. Feeling her muscles fluttering around his cock he groaned.

Nudging her hair out of the way he licked at her neck, working his way to his own climax. Nearing his end he grunted, "let go little one." with her mates command she cried out under him as bliss overcame her. Roaring beorn pushed his cock into her womb, coating her insides with his seed. Y/n let out a scream of pain when beorn sunk his teeth into her neck. Beorn gave a feral growl when he felt her claw at his shoulders as he claimed her as his. Only moments later she finally became limp as her body accepted the claim. 

Releasing his jaws he pulled back to look over his mate. She was sleeping in his arms. Her face layed flat on the bed. Rolling them over to their sides he stayed buried deep inside of her. Noticing that his claiming mark was bleeding he began licking at the wound, cleaning it. Once he was satisfied he placed a light kiss on the oval wound and lasted his head on the pillow. Wrapping his arms around her middle he held her to him as he joined his female in sleep.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since they were made husband and wife and they now layed cuddled up with each other on the bed. Beorn layed on his back with y/n laying on his chest deep in sleep. The large man let out a sigh as he ran his hand up and down her back. He had matted her to exhaustion and knew he would need to give her time to rest, even though he wanted nothing more than to feel her wither beneath him again. 

Feeling his member come to life he swallowed the lust growing in him. Seeing that the fire was dying out he eased himself out from under her, purring when she gave a whine at being moved. Laying her on the bed he looked down at her bare body. He knotted his brows at the sight of her. Along her hips, wrists and thighs were purple marks the size of his hands. Her skin was spotted in his love bites and bruises. The most prominent mark was the one on her neck, his claiming mark. A large deep oval shaped wound that was healing into a scar. Covering her with a fur he growled out as his need for her body was pushed away.

Y/n gave a small whimper as she went to get up from bed. Her body was sore from the constant rutting. Looking around she saw beorn was already out of bed this morning. Standing on shaking legs she went over to her bag and took out a pair of black yoga pants and a grey hoodie, both were loose fitting so they wouldn't pull on her. Stepping into her underwear she felt the ache between her legs, her hips crying out from the pounding of beorn's. Once her pants were on she grabbed her bra, going to put it on she winced as the material pushed against her raw nipples. But being able to stand the sting she opted for just the hoodie. 

After getting dressed she brushed her hair and was digging through the bag for one of her hair ties when she felt strong hands rubbing up her hips. "why do you still have your things in a bag?" he asked. Finding the band she turned to look at him. "I don't know. Didn't really think about it." she told him honestly. Flipping her head over she put her hair up in a messy bun before leaning back up to meet his eyes only to see him at the dresser. "what are you doing?" she asked walking over to him. Looking she saw him looking through the drawers, moving things around. "beorn it's fine. I don't mind the bag, keeps all my junk out of your way." she told him smiling but saw his face f firm. "it's not in my way. This is your home as much as it is my own. I want you to be able to put your things away, not keep them in a bag on the floor like you will be leaving any second." 

So that was it, he was afraid she was going to leave him. Cupping his cheek she turned his face to look at her. "beorn I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you want me to be. I love you." giving a sigh he bowed his head to catch her lips. "and I love you." he told her in a deep gravely voice. "come let us feed you." he said lifting her up into his arms. "beorn my love you do know I can walk." she giggled and felt as he chuckled. "aye I know little one,  but I enjoy holding you."

Later that week beorn felt as y/n jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "y/n? Love?" beorn called as he went after her. Rounding the corner he saw her sitting on her knees on the ground in the snow. She was holding herself up by her hands while she emptied her stomach. Hurrying to get side he held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back softly. When she was done she leaned back and was pulled to lay against his chest. "are you alright?" he asked kissing her temple and felt her nod. Moving his arm under her knees he lifted her up to carry her into the bedroom. Sitting her down he left only to fix her a mug of water before returning. Letting her get her fill he took the glass and sat it on the table. Helping her to lay down he layed down beside her and cooed her back to sleep. 

Y/n had seemed fine for the next few days, she was a bit sleepy but other than that nothing. Today beorn was getting the jars of honey ready that he traded with the men of a nearby village for smoked meat. Seeing their horses coming up between turned his attention to his mate. She was playing with the horses and dogs in the field. He felt a strange sensation overcome him. "beorn... Nice to see you again." the man said snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Getting the crates of honey loaded on their wagon he turned to thank the men when he heard y/n walk up. "hello miss, I don't believe we have met. I'm Lynic and this is my nefew ceddyn." the older man said smiling at her. Y/n shook both men's hand, giving them a friendly hello when she heard a low growl. Knotting her brows she turned to see beorn glaring at the younger man. "beorn what... " she started but was pushed behind him.

Beorn watched as Lynic greeted his mate before they shook hands. When she turned to shake the younger one's hand he smelt a strong scent in the air, lust. Snapping his attention to ceddyn he tightened his jaw as the aroused male touched his mate, holding her hand a little longer than needed. Growling he pushed y/n behind him and looked to the men. "that will be all Lynic. I will see you again next month." he said in a stiff voice. Lynic looked confused by the large man's behavior but nodded and pulled his nefew to leave, bidding the couple a farewell. 

Watching them leave beorn turned around to lift y/n up with one arm while he carried the bag of smoked meat with the other. "beorn what are you doing? Put me down." she said, squirming in his hold. Placing the bag on the table he carried her into the bedroom. Grabbing a bar of soap and some towels he carried her outside and made his way towards the forest. 

Arriving at the hot spring he sat the bathing supplies on the rocks that lined the water. Placing her on her feet she didn't even get time to question him before he was pulling her clothes from her body. "beorn. What is the matter with you?" she snarled as he pushed her pants down her legs. Growling he quickly removed his own clothing before picking her up again and stepping into the hot water. Holding her tightly so she couldn't move he grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing her skin. "you smell like that boy. He desired you in a way that only I am allowed to. I should have killed him for touching you..." beorn growled, scrubbing at her skin. "beorn stop. Oww. Beorn your hurting me." she whined, his heavy hand stopping. 

Realizing what he was doing he stopped. Hearing her whine he looked down at her. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to hurt you. I... I don't know what came over me." he said. Hearing the regret in his voice she looked up at him. "it's alright beorn just not so hard. You have no reason to worry. I'm yours." she told him. Nodding he began washing her again, this time more gently.

Once they were done beorn wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to the house. Going into the bedroom he layed her down on the bed with him hovering above her. Without hesitation he kissed her tenderly, peppering kisses down her throat and chest he stopped when he got to the towel wrapped around her body. "oh look I guess you will have to stop now." she teased making him give a playful growl and bite the towel before ripping it from her body. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thrusting his hips into hers beorn buried his nose in her neck, nipping at her skin with his sharp teeth. He smiled as she withered beneath him, gasping his name. He growled when he felt her nails scrape down his back, holding on to him as he jolted her forward. Angling his hips he began to thrust into her sweet spot making her cry out in pleasure. When he felt her pulse around his cock he groaned and grunted before sinking his teeth into her neck forcing her to climax hard. He held her still as he filled her with his seed.

Pulling out he heard her whimpering softly and kissed her forehead. Laying down beside her he pulled her into his chest. Licking at the wound on her neck he moved his hand down between her legs. Feeling some of his seed leaking out of her he scooped some up and proceeded to rub it into her skin, scenting her. Once he had soothed the bite mark he felt her breathing deeply and moved to sit up.

Beorn looked down at his mate, she was sleeping again. He truly didn't mind, as far as he thought if she was tired then she should sleep. Although he couldn't help but worry. She had been sleeping allot lately. He didn't think he was too rough with her, he had taken it slow and made sure that she was enjoying it. Knotting his brows he leaned down over her. Looking over her body he didn't see anything wrong with her other than his love marks. Sniffing at her he smelled her scent as well as the strong smell of his seed, marking her as his, but there was something else. Giving a small huff he made sure she was covered with the fur to keep her warm before heading outside to work on the vanity he was making her. 

Later that night he had taken y/n out patrolling with him. He felt strange, like he could not be out of ear shot of her. He had wrapped her in a thick fur and led her outside. Shifting into his bear form he moved over to lay down beside her, she looked around unsure for a time until he nudged her towards his back. "I'm not riding you, your back is going to hurt." she told him making him give a grunt and nudge her again. When she still did not move he gave a growl and saw as she shrank inward before obeying him. 

Y/n cuddled up in his fur as he walked around the forest. She gave a giggle at the many small braids she had put into his fur. Looking up she saw a large rock formation that looked like a bear. She fisted her hands into his fur as he climbed up it. Getting to the top he layed down so she could get off of him. Once down she walked over to the ledge, looking over the land. 

Seeing her so close to the edge he moved to bite the back of her tunic, pulling her back towards him. Letting go when she turned around the two just looked at each other for a moment. She had not been around him in his bear form much and he wanted her to be comfortable with it. Nuzzling into her he sighed when he felt her nuzzle him back and hug him.

Getting an idea he smiled before licking up the side of her face, "Eww beorn. You got slober all over me." she said making him huff in amusement. Cutting her eyes at she jumped tackle him, but only ended up making him even more amussed. He held her up by his head, lifting his paw to wrap around her. Holding her to him he rolled onto his back letting her lay on his chest. Sitting up she looked down at him with a playful glare. "I may not be able to beat you in a fight but I know other ways to make you submit..." she told him making him grunt. "no sex." she stated with a nod ,crossing her arms. 

Before she could react he had rolled over to pin her to the ground. With one of his paws covering her whole chest he looked down at her and smiled when she growled at him, kicking his stomach. Letting out a small roar he moved to nuzzle her when he felt her bite his ear. Going to pull back but she didn't let go, "I win. I'm alpha, you my dear husband can be my omega." she mumbled out around his ear in a cocky voice.  "hmm so she wanted to do this the hard way." growling he nipped at her belly making her laugh and release his ear. Wanting to prove his point he continued to nibble lightly on her side and then thigh. 

Soon she was gasping for air as she laughed.  "beorn... Beorn please. Okay... You.. You win. You're alpha... Ahhh" she yelped. Smirking he stopped laying his head on her stomach. Sighing the two layed there under the stars. Nuzzling her belly he stopped when he heard a small thumping. Placing his ear flat on her belly he listened, "what are you doing?" she asked but he didn't move, he stayed completely silent as he listened. He could hear the louder beating of her own heart but it was different in comparison to the small heartbeat in her womb. She was with child. He was going to be a father. 

Raising his head he looked at her to see her confused. So she didn't know... Standing over her he went to shift back but stopped when he heard a familiar sound to the west, orcs. Growling he looked back down to his mate. Becoming worried about her and his cubs safety he went to go kill the filth. "beorn,  where are you going? Beorn wait." she called out after him as she moved to him. Turning around he saw her following him. Grunting he gently nudged her back, telling her to stay here. Licking her cheek he ran off in the direction of the orcs. 

Y/n stood confused by his departure. Had she done something wrong. Looking around she smelt the sickening smell of orc blood. Gasping when a loud roar filled the night. That was not one of his normal roars. That was one of pain, he was in danger. Climbing down from the carrott she ran towards her mate. She had to help him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Running towards where she had heard beorn's roar she stopped when she saw a dozen orcs attacking him up ahead. They were swinging their swords and jumping onto him, trying to bring him down. She noticed that he was holding one of his front paws up off the ground. She felt her heart drop when one of them shot an arrow into his side making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Suddenly y/n was filled with a great rage at the monsters hurting her bear. Her heart began to beat at a rapid speed and she charged at them. 

Beorn went to stand again when he heard a loud growl. Looking over he saw as y/n jumped up into the air, her body shifting into a large white wolf and landing onto the closest one to her. She ripped the creatures throat out before turning and starving the next one. Beorn looked in shock for a moment, letting out a fierce roar when one went to attack her from behind.

Once all of the orcs were dead he moved over to her side. Meeting her eyes he cocked his head to the side and looked her over. She was still very small compared to himself. Her fur was white or was now it was covered in orc blood but he thought she still was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her fur and looked at him intensely.

Seeing the small patch of red on her white fur he remembered that she had yet again disobeyed him and growled. He saw as her ears flattened to her head and her tail tucked under her a bit. Letting out a sigh he nuzzled her cheek with his snout telling her he forgave her. Nudging her in the direction of the house they began walking home. 

They hadn't been walking long when beorn began to get light headed. Shaking his head he pushed himself to keep walking. Hearing a thud y/n looked to see him stumble to the ground. Trotting back over to his side she nudged him, letting out a whine. Opening his eyes he tried to hide his pain. Going to stand again only to fall back down to the ground. Looking at his side she saw the arrow still sticking out of him. Letting out a whimper she looked back to his face to see his eyes closed again. Nudging his face he didn't move. Becoming worried she bit his ear, tugging on it but still he didn't move. Panicking she took off towards their home going to go get help. 

Throwing on one of his tunics y/n grabbed a blanket, rope and hooked the wagon up to the horses. Whistling she called the dogs to follow her along with the horses. Getting back to beorn she saw he was still in his bear form. Knowing they would not be able to move him like this she sat beside his head, placing it in her lap. Leaning her forehead against his she pet his head and neck, feeling tears roll down her cheek. "beorn, you have to shift back. Please beorn... Shift back." she cried, stroking his thick fur. 

Soon she felt his fur retreating back to show his tanned skin. His body becoming a little smaller in his man form. Kissing his cheek she stood to help the dogs try and lift him into the wagon. It took all she had to pull him up but once he was on she threw the blanket over his nude form to keep him from freezing. She trembled and felt her teeth chattering as she walked back to the house beside the wagon. The snow was gone but it was still very cold out. By the time they fit back to the house her fingers and toes were blue. 

Getting him into the bed she began treating his wound. She had gotten the arrow out of his side and bandaged it. His arm had been broken so she set it back in place and tied it in a sling to help it heal. Getting a bucket of water she boiled it before cleaning him up. Once he was taken care of she looked through her bag to find the bottle of percoset that she had had left over. Getting two she looked at beorn and bit her lip. He would be in allot of pain and this would help him rest. Moving to his side she lifted his head into her lap. Taking one of the pills into her hand she gave a huff, "don't you bite my finger off now." she told him before opening his mouth and shoving the pill down his throat. He coughed and gagged as she pushed both down, lifting the mug of water to his lips she helped him drink. 

Once she was done she cleaned herself up and curled up beside him in bed. Kissing his cheek she layed her head on his chest and went to sleep.

Beorn woke up feeling groggy and sore. Looking down he saw his arm was in a sling and he had a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. He soon realized that y/n was not in bed with him and stood up. With a little trouble he finally managed to put on a pair of trousers. Listening he stopped his movements when he heard an unfamiliar voice, it was male and he growled out. Marching to find his wife Beorn followed the voice outside.

Looking in the yard he saw y/n out chopping wood with his small hatchet. He didn't see any other male outside with her but he could still hear them, they were singing. Moving over to her he grabbed the ax just as she went to bring it down on the log. Turning she smiled up at him before it turned into a glare.  "you scared the hell out of me! Don't you ever do that again...." she scowled before he heard another voice begin singing and pushed her behind him. Looking around he still didn't see anyone. Following the music he heard it coming from a small black thing laying on the wagon. "black magic woman  
Yes, I got a black magic woman. Got me so blind I can't see. But she's a black magic woman. And she's tryin' to make a devil out of me..."

Black magic? This thing wag going to curse his mate. Raising the hatchet he went to bring it down on the thing but heard y/n yell. "beorn no!" she screamed as she quickly grabbed the thing from the wagon. Moving to take it from her she held it out of his reach. "what is that thing? It is found to harm you with it's "black magic."." he told her but watched at she tapped it making the man stop talking. "it's just a song. This is my cell phone out can't hurt you." she told him with a smile. Taking the "cell phone" from her he looked it over. "how does the man fit in there?" he asked making y/n let out a loud laugh. "he doesn't. This holds your music on it, see I have tons up here." she told him playing a different song. "There's no use in crying, All my tears won't drown my pain,  
Free me from your sorrow, I can't grieve you again. I watched you let yourself die, Now it's too late to save you this time. You bury me alive..." it soon stopped when she tapped it again. "hmm." he said. 

Putting the phone in her back pocket she moved to his side. Taking the hatchet from him and placing it on the wagon. "now back inside, you need to rest." she told him pushing him in the direction of the house. "I've rested long enough. I have things to do." he told her going to pick up his ax. "oh no. You can't chop wood with one arm. I can do it, now get in the house." she scowled making him growl. "no your not doing anything, you should be the one resting not me." he told her grabbing her wrists when she went to get the hatchet. "why do I need to rest? I'm not the one with a broken arm and a hole in my side." she said in a nagging voice. "no you're the one that is pregnant." Beorn said making her stop and look at him in shock. 

"what?" she asked in a small voice. "you are with child. We are going to have a cub." he told her with a small smile placing his palm over her womb. Covering his hand with her own she looked up at him and smiled. She was going to have a family. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"no beorn." y/n said as she wiggled out of his hold. The large man let out a growl at his overbearing lust. It had been a week now since they had been able to mate. She had refused to let him touch her while he was injured in fear he would hurt himself. He grumbled as he flopped down into his chair. He watched her as she cooked like a predator does it's prey. Saw how her hips moved as she went about the kitchen. How she sucked the honey from her finger.  Rubbing his face beorn gave a loud growl before jumping up and marching out the door. 

When supper was ready y/n turned to look for her husband but to see him gone. Knotting her brows she went outside to see him not in the yard either. Giving a sigh she felt a nudge against her leg and looked down to see tulka. Petting the dogs head she bent down to rub his ears. "can you please go get beorn? Supper is ready." the large dog gave a happy bark before trotting away to go find his master. 

It was not long before the female heard the loud footsteps of her male returning. She looked over when he came into the stables smiling at him. Sitting down the brush she patted the horse before moving to his side. She raised her brows at seeing his arm out of the sling. Looking up at him she cut her eyes at.  "and why is your arm out of the sling?" "because radagast is here to heal it." he told her as he led her towards the kitchen. In the kitchen the wizard was busy mixing a bowl of herbs into a paste before adding water to make it into a thick liquid. Handing it to beorn he swallowed it down with a gag, quickly grabbing his mug of water to help wash it down. Letting radagast inspect his arm he smiled "there you are, all fixed." the wizard said cheerfully.

Before he could say his goodbyes y/n had stopped him, "radagast would you like to join us for dinner? As a thank you." beorn's eyes widened and he glared at his female. Hearing the man give an appreciative yes he saw y/n turn to stick out her tongue at him when the wizard wasn't looking. Moving to make his way to the table he bent down to whisper in her neck "you are going to get it when he leaves." y/n felt a shiver run up her spine at beorn's threat but smirked all the same. 

Dinner had been great, beorn had quickly boasted to his friend that he was going to be a father. Radagast had smiled at the news and insisted on making y/n a tea to help with the child bearing. Before y/n could react beorn had accepted, wanting anything to help with her constant nausea. Once they had all eaten and talked for a while radagast said his goodbyes promising to bring y/n's tea over tomorrow morning. Seeing him out beorn went and tended to the animals while y/n cleaned up the kitchen. 

Drying the last bowl she put it in it's place before hearing the door shut. Turning around she was quickly thrown over beorn's shoulder as he carried her to the room. Laying her on the bed he quickly ripped her pants off her legs before pulling her shirt over her head, throwing the clothing behind him. Having her bare before him he leaned over to lick up her slit with the flat of his tongue.

Once she was wet enough he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed and flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Going to look over her shoulder at him she yelped out when she felt a sting on her backside accompanied by a smack. "that is for making me wait so long." he grunted out, pushing his pants off. Climbing onto the bed he kneeled behind her, giving a low growl at seeing her nude form. Grabbing her hips he pulled her up into all fours. Hearing her gasp he pushed on her neck making her face lay flat on the bed while her ass was in the air. 

He did nothing but stare at her for a while, rubbing his hands over the soft skin of her back and ass. Tightening his grip on her hip he lined himself up with her before slowly sheathing his cock in her. He held her still as she flinched away from him, moaning out at the stretch. "Mmm such a good girl." he groaned as he pulled back slowly. Hearing her whine he slammed into her earning a scream. 

The skin changer grunted and groaned as he pulled her off and on his cock. Fisting his hand in the skin of her ass he felt his climax coming. Pushing her legs apart with his knees he leaned down over her body, resting on his forearms. Grinding his pelvis against her he moved to hold her throat gently with his hand. Nudging her hair out of the way with his nose he licked at her neck, sucking marks into her skin. Growling he nipped at her ear, "scream for me little one." hearing her males command she quickly obeyed and moaned out. Feeling her wither beneath him he roared out and filled her with his seed.

Catching their breaths between rolled to lay beside her. Looking over he saw she was still laying in the position he had left her in. "are you alright my love? Did I hurt you? Is the baby alright?" he asked in a worried voice. Y/n smiled softly and shook her head. "no beorn I'm fine. We are both alright." feeling his fear go away he knotted his brows at her, "then what is it?" he asked rolling to his side and rubbing his hand up and down her back. "nothing, just thinking." she told him. "What about?" beorn quistioned add he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "our cub. What will you name your son?" she asked making his eyes shoot up to hers, "my son? What makes you think it will be a boy?" y/n smiled at his excitement and cuddled into his warm chest, "just a hunch."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning radagast had brought the tea over for y/n. Beorn had thanked him beforegoing to make the tea for his mate. Letting the hot tea cool off some he carried the mug into the bedroom. Making his way over to the bed he sat the mug down on the side table and layed beside her, pulling her into his chest. Y/n grumbled at first but then smelt the scent of her mate and purred, burrowing her face into his neck. 

Beorn grinned softly as he ran his hand up and down her back and neck. Closing his eyes he sighed as he breathed in her sweet scent. Rolling over he held her close, letting her lay on his chest. "it's time to wake up little one." he said in a deep gravely voice. Y/n only pulled the covers over them both and gave a grunt. "do you plan on sleeping all day?" he asked, amussed by his wife's childish nature. "I'm hibernating." she told him before rolling off his chest to cuddle into his side. 

Beorn laughed rolling over to look down at her. "wolves don't hibernate." he said and sat as two blue eyes peeked out of the blanket at him,  "bears do... I'm just trying to relate to you, so let's get to work. " she said making him laugh out loud. When she hid her face in his shoulder he began to nibble lightly on her ear and shoulder. "you have to wake up. Radagast has brought your tea so that you can eat." he mumbled into her skin making her grumble. "y/n. You need to eat darling. Your body needs the strength to carry our cub." he told her as he kissed down her belly to lay his head over her womb. 

Feeling his thick hair on her stomach she looked down at him. Petting his head she saw him smile. "can you hear him?" she asked and met his eyes. "aye. I can hear his heartbeat." he told her tracing his fingertips lightly over her soft skin. "how long before he is born?" she asked and saw beorn smile softly. "most skin changer females are pregnant for six months. I would say you are only two or three weeks pregnant at the moment so he will be here in early summer." y/n smiled at the answer she was given them let out a yelp when beorn playfully smacked her leg, "come drink your tea, it's cold now."

After drinking the cold tea beorn and y/n went on a walk. Beorn walked in his bear form beside her small wolf form. He scanned the forest ahead for any danger but stopped when he realized she was no longer beside him. Looking back he saw her sitting on the ground. Her ears layed flat to her head and she was breathing heavily. Moving to her side he nuzzled her cheek giving a small whimper. Feeling her lean into him he moved back to see her eyes going in and out of focus. Slowly she moved to lay down at his paws. "y/n love. What's wrong?" he grunted but saw as her eyes rolled back.

Feeling his heart rate accelerating he sniffed at her. Giving a grunt she didn't answer him. Shifting back he lifted her into his arms and ran to the house. Laying her on the bed he pet her head "y/n wake up. Y/n? As your husband I command you wake up." he said, his fear getting the better of him. When she didn't do as he said he began to panic. Looking around the room he saw the empty mug that her tea had been in. Anger filled him as he thought of the wizard. Giving a growl he marched out of the house and towards radagast home. 

Y/n felt weak. She felt as beorn had lifted her up before she was being layed down. Heard as he commanded her to wake up, but she couldn't move. Her head was spinning and her libs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. She drifted in and out of consciousness until she heard another voice. She knew that voice, it's was radagast but... Was he crying? "I don't understand. It is nothing but simple herbs....raspberry leaves, mint and eucalyptus...  " he said and y/n felt as someone touched her neck then belly. Eucalyptus, she was allergic to eucalyptus. They had put a lotion with the oil in it on her at the orphanage once and it had made her break out in hives. 

"Do something!" beorn yelled making the wizard flinch. "can you make her shift back?" radagast whimpered. Sitting beside her on the bed he layed a fur over her body to cover her nudity from the other man. Lifting her head and laying it in his lap he began to stroke her fur. Nuzzling his nose into her cheek he purred. 

Soon the she wolf turned back into the small woman. Radagast was quick to check her pulse. Beorn stared down at his mate with worry clear on his face. Seeing her lips move he knotted his brows. Leaning down he placed his ear by her mouth. "what darling?" "...allergic to... eucalyptus..." she said in a very weak whisper. Meeting radagast eyes he told the wizard what she had said and saw him nod before grabbing herbs from his bag. "are you allergic to anything else dear?" the wizard asked and saw as she barley shook her head.

With the new information radagast mixed together the herbs with some water before handing the mug to the large man. Helping her to drink the green liquid he placed the now empty Mug in the table. Looking back at the wizard he saw the sadness in his face. "I'm sorry beorn... This will help make her drink the other half tonight and she should start to get better. It will take a few days for her to get her strength back... I'm sorry again.. " beorn saw as tears fell from the man's eyes and sighed "no my friend, I am the one who is sorry. You could not have known she was allergic to the eucalyptus. I am sorry I lost my temper." "I understand beorn. She is your mate. You only want to protect her... If you need anything or I'd she changes come get me." and with that brown watched as the man left.

Looking back down at his mate beorn sighed. Rubbing his knuckles over her cheek he moved to lay down beside her. Pulling her into his chest he cooed softly and kissed her temple. Hearing her breathing become deep and even he relaxed some. Placing his palm over her womb he felt the tiny flutter of his child and smiled. They both were safe. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Y/n burrowed herself deeper into the thin sheet on the bed. Sighing as she found a comfortable position for the time being. She was awoken from her slight daze by strong hands rubbing her hip and around to her very round belly. Beorn purred deeply in her neck as he layed beside her. "still pouting darling?" beorn mumbled making the female furrow her brows and give a grunt of anger. Moving away from him she refused to look at him, shoving his hand from her body. "come now little one don't be mad..." he said but stopped when he heard a growl. 

Y/n sat up in bed, grabbing one of the pillows she smack him with it. "how can I not be mad! You're keeping me locked up in the house constantly..." letting her take her anger out on him beorn tensed add the pillow hit his face. "I just want you to be safe darling. The cub will be here any day now... Is there anything you want?" he asked but heard her scream in anger. "I! Want! To! Go! Outside!" she yelled punctuating every word with another hit of the pillow. 

Grabbing the pillow when she went to hit him again he gave a deep sigh. Meeting her eyes he licked his lips "I will make a deal with you... I will take you on a walk if and only if you ride on my back. No wondering off...deal?" y/n smiled widely at the bargain. Nodding her head she rolled out of the bed and threw one of his tunics over her head. Now that she was so pregnant she couldn't fit any of her old clothing. Shaking his head he smirked before going out into the garden. Shifting into his bear form he layed down so she could climb on his back. Nudging her bottom with his snout to help her he made sure she was comfortable before standing and making his way towards the carrock.

Y/n smiled softly as she and beorn watched the sun set over the valley. The rock of the carrock was warm from the sun and the air was cool. Cuddling into the thick black fur she gave a purr. Beorn felt as his female cuddled into his side. Moving his head he looked at her, licking lightly at her bare thigh. Meeting her eyes he nuzzled her belly making their child kick at his snout. Smiling y/n moved to lay down beside him. With her laying on her back he saw as her belly moved with each justle of their cub. Pressing his nose to her belly he felt as the child pushed back. "he's playing with you." she giggled making beorn smiled. 

Beorn was awoken in the middle of the night by a wet feeling. Sitting up he heard y/n was whimpering softly. Getting up he lit a candle and saw that she was curled up in the bed. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and he saw her face held a pained expression that she was trying to hide. "of course he could not let me get a full nights sleep first." she said with a smile. Instantly beorn felt his heart rate accelerating, his child was coming now. "ahhh" she screamed laying back down on the bed. 

Y/n clenched up and bit the back of her hand add a contraction came. Beorn stood there in shock for a moment before shaking his head and running off to get the things they would need. It wasn't long and he came back in the room with an arm full of towels, blankets and a cup of hot tea. "here drink this while I make your bath." he told her. Helping her sit up he placed the cup in her shaking hands. Kissing her forehead he grabbed the bucket and quickly went to pump water for the bath. 

Pouring the pot of boiling water into the cool water off the tub he felt it too make sure it wasn't too hot. Feeling that it was fine beorn went over to his whimpering mate. Her hands were shaking and he saw tears roll down her cheeks. Gently pulling the tunic from her body he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the tub. Gently placing her in the water beorn sat on the floor beside the large wooden tub. 

It had been three hours now. Y/n cried out with every contraction making beorn pet her head and give her words of encouragement. She now looked completely exhausted and rested against the edge of the tub. Beorn furrowed his brows at the situation before standing. He had had enough, she needed help, help that he couldn't provide. Going to the door he opened it and was surprised to see Gandalf standing there with his hand raised ready to knock. The wizard smiled at him and turned to show an elven woman behind him. 

They were in the middle of introductions when they heard a loud scream. "beorn! You get your ass back in here! This is your fault!" y/n yelled making the large man's eyes go wide and quickly make his way back into the room. 

"Push little one." beorn said as he held his mates hands. She sat on her knees in the tub facing him with the she elf behind her ready to grab the child. Gandalf had given her a tonic to help quicken the child birth and now sat outside of the room with the four dogs. Beorn watched as the woman felt between y/n's legs before smiling. "you're doing well y/n. I can feel the head, just one more big push." she said as y/n gasped for air, letting out a whimper as she layed her head on his shoulder. Beorn could see she was completely exhausted, her skin was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them. "come on darling you can do it. Just one more push." he cooed to her, placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. 

With the last bit of strength she had she gave a push and felt a pressure leave her body. The she elf was quick to grab the small baby from the water. Before long the air was filled with a loud cry of a baby. "it's a boy." the she elf said with a smile cutting the cord and handing the crying cub to his mother. Y/n have a tired smile as she looked to her husband "told you." she said making beorn smile. The small cub was quick to stop crying being in the arms of his mother. Beorn felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked down at his mate and son.

"okay mama let papa hold him while we finish you up." the woman said placing a towel in beorn's arm before giving him to beorn. Beorn was nervous at first but it all went away when his son cuddled into his chest. He looked down at the small cub and smiled. He was slowly turning a light pink. His head has a small amount of brown hair and his eyes looked to be a bright blue like his mother's. Hearing the woman call his name he placed the boy in the cradle that he had made him before going to help get y/n to the bed. 

Once y/n was layed on the bed beorn handed her their son. Turning he thanked the she elf for her help before watching as she and Gandalf made their leave. Gandalf promised to be back tomorrow with a tonic to help y/n heal. Looking back towards his wife he saw her to now be feeding their child. Gently moving to sit beside her on the bed he watched as the cub suckled at her breast. "oh no he eats like you, how will we ever feed him." y/n giggled making beorn chuckle. "we will manage... He is beautiful my love, thank you." he said in hushed tones, placing a kiss on her lips. "what will you name your son?" she asked. beorn hummed before giving a smile "you name him, you did all the hard work." y/n bit at her bottom lip and smiled widely "Grimbeorn... Grim for short." beorn felt his heart swell at y/n's choice to name their son after him. placinpetting the top of the cubs head he smiled "very well. Welcome to the world my little grim."

The end. 


	18. Bonus chapter

A high pitched squeel made Beorn wince and cover his ears. Sometimes he regretted having super hearing. "Grim no...." he heard his mate groan and gave a sigh before going to see what his little trouble making son had gotten into now. 

Walking into the kitchen he saw his son sitting on the floor with a now empty jar of honey in front of him. The small child now seven months old was crawling and getting into everything. Y/n sat in front of him with a rag attempting to clean the boy. Huffing Beorn moved to couch down beside her. As soon as the cub saw his father he let out another squeel and moved to climb up into his arms. Lifting him up Beorn felt the sticky honey all over him. "Grim you can't eat all the honey." Beorn said only for his son to pat his honey covered hand on Beorn's face and giggle. 

Letting out a grunt the large man opened the one eye that wasn't covered by the tiny hand. Looking at his mate he gave her a reassuring smile before standing. Holding out his hand for her to take he lifted her from the floor. Leading her towards the hot spring by the house he sat Grim down.

Taking off his shirt and trousers he look to see y/n undressing Grim. Beorn knotted his brows at her blank face. She had been like this for the past few days. Sure she would smile but it wasn't like she used to. Stepping into the hot spring he held his hands out for y/n to give him their son. He chuckled at the babe splashing and giggling in the water. Looking up he saw y/n sitting on the rocks,  "you aren't going to get in?" the female glanced up at his eyes for only a second before looking back down and shaking her head. "come darling maybe the hot water will make you feel better, get in." he said pulling on her fingers gently but saw as she just shook her head again,  "i don't want to."

The whole situation confused the bear man. His y/n loved the water. He couldn't think of why she wouldn't want to get in. Not wanting to upset her anymore he left it alone and bathed their son. Once they were done he handed the cub to his mother who wrapped him in a towel. He saw her give the babe a small smile when he went to play with her air. Giving a sigh the the made their way back to the house. 

Later on that night Beorn had been sitting in his large chair smoking his pipe and reading while y/n got Grim to sleep. When he heard her footsteps he looked up to smile at her. His smile quickly dropped when he saw her holding a towel and extra clothes. "I'm going to go take a bath, can you keep a ear out for Grim?" she asked in a soft voice. Getting a idea he nodded his head, she kissed his cheek before leaving to go bathe. 

Beorn waited a good ten minutes before going to check on their son who was sleeping soundly in their bed. Going back into the living area he looked towards the four dogs laying by the fire. "keep an eye on Grim for me?" he smiled when one barked happily. 

Quietly he made his way over to the spring. He saw his female dipping her head back into the water to wash her hair before standing back up. He couldn't help his cock from growing stiff when he saw her nude form. Stepping into the water slowly so she wouldn't hear him he moved to wrap his hands around her. She went to scream but was stopped by his large hand covering her mouth. "it's just me." he purred into her neck.

He had expected her to relax with that but she didn't only pulled away from him. "Beorn? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching Grim?" she says as she moved her arms to cover her breasts. "The dogs are keeping an eye on him. I thought i could join you." he said, moving to hold her she yet again moved away. "I'm done now... I need to get back to Grim.. " she said as she went to get out of the spring.

Having enough of her constantly trying to be away from him he threw his hands out to the side, "what did i do wrong to make you not want to be around me?" he asked with a slight growl to his voice. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he could have swore he saw tears in her eyes. "you didn't do anything Beorn...." she said in a sob. "then what y/n. What is wrong? Ever since we went into town the other day you have been distant. Did you meet another man there?" hearing that accusation she turned to face him. 

She looked at him in shock at what he just said. "do you think me a whore?! That i would just leave you for another man?...It's you that i have to worry about finding another... I'm the one that's tainted and covered in scars... Everywhere there are scars and now there are stretch marks and they're so ugly... I don't know how you even look at me let alone want to touch me... "

Beorn saw as tears rolled down her cheek. He heard the heartbreak in her voice, something he had never heard in her before. Seeing her hold her face in her hands and her shoulders shake with her sobs broke his heart. Moving over to her he pulled her into his arms. Lifting her up he moved to sit on the rocks with her in his lap. She cried in his chest while Beorn rubbed her back and shoulders with the hot water. 

Kissing her neck he rubbed his nose against her cheek. "you are beautiful. Where did all this come from?" he asked in a deep voice. When she didn't answer he pulled back to look at her,  "y/n..." he growled and saw as she shrunk inward. "the seamstress said that i was lucky to have a husband that would still want to bed me with all the scars covering my body." she whispered into his chest hoping he wouldn't be able to hear. 

When the loud growl met her ears she knew she had been wrong. Beorn felt as claws came out of his fingers and his teeth cut into his lips. 'how dare that hag make his mate feel unworthy of his love.' Deciding to deal with the woman later he focuses back on his upset mate. Lifting her chin he stared into her eyes. "you are beautiful and more than i could ever ask for in a thousand years." when she just looked away from him he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "do you find me ugly because of my scars?" he asked trying to make a point. "your a man it's different,  scars are sexy on men." she grumbled.

Beorn smiled before moving to kiss at her neck. "allow me to show you how 'sexy' i find you."  he purred. Licking down to her shoulder he nipped at the skin. Moving his hand down to the small of her back he pulled her forward to rub against his hard member. The female gasped at the warm flesh resting against her stomach. Kissing to her chest he licked at the pink nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Hearing her gasp and moan he smirked. Moving his hands to her hips he lifted her up and sat her on the stone bank. 

Looking over her body he let a low growl leave his throat. Seeing her go to cover where the stretch marks where on her stomach he grabbed her wrists. "you are beautiful, all of you." he told her with a smile. Kissing the light silver lines on her stomach he moved to her woman hood. Licking a line up her slit he heard her suck in a air. Beorn held her down as her hips bucked. The bear lapped at her sex sending her into a blinding orgasm.

Once Beorn had eased her down from her high he pulled her to him and claimed her lips once again. Lifting her up into his arms he explored her mouth with his tongue while he walked over to the rock face. Pinning her between the wall and himself. Holding her ass in his hands he moved some of fingers to help line his member up with her entrance. Kissing to her neck he sucked on her skin as he sheathed himself inside of her. Groaning at how tight she was around him he bit down some when he heard her moan his name. 

Beorn felt as her nails scratched at his shoulders. He grunted and groaned with every thrust of his hips. Feeling his climax coming he began sucking marks into her skin, pushing her into her own climax. With a roar he pushed his cock into her as much as he could. Filling her with his seed he sunk his teeth into her neck. 

When he had finished he released her skin and licked at the bleeding wound. "i will always love you y/n. Do not ever question my love for you." he purred into her neck. "i love you too Beorn." she told him inatired voice, smiling he carried her back to their home. Laying her in the bed beside Grim he pulled the cover up over her sleeping form. Looking down at the two he smiled, "thank you Gandalf, because of you i have a family."


End file.
